the first time
by sandra52519
Summary: momo and ryoma are grown up now. ryoma has become hot and momo doesn't mind that. i've not written this story myself. READ THE A.N. R&R people.


Hey people!

I'm giving all the credit to _**melow-bunni **_ on DA.

And she wishes all of you a **happy late valentines day, **and ofcourse **i wish all of you a happy valentines day too!**

Oh and the story is written when momo and ryoma are older, they are both the same length and ryoma grew up as a real hotty!.

**Xxxx love ya all!**

A.N A.N A.N

Ryoma sighed. He agreed on making his summer homework with his best friend Momo.

Ryoma looked on his watch "mhmm, he should be here any minute now." "what should i do….." he blushed as he thought of his friend in his swimming shorts that he whore yesterday. He was just to cute to believe. "no" ryoma shook his head "not now" he thought. the door rang. Ryoma jumped up from the sudden noise and walked to the door. Ryoma opened the door and blushed intensly when he saw his friend in pink shorts and an adorible white shirt with an teddy bear on it. he cought himself staring for a while. "ryoma-chi?" momo asked "eh? ….oh, yeah come in!" ryoma said fast. Momo happily walked inside and took of his Shoes. "i'm coming in~!" he said while doing it and running inside. Ryoma did soon after. "do you like something to drink" he asked. "sure, just some water please" momo replied with a big smile on his face. Ryoma sat down next to momo with two glasses of water. "you have your books with you?" ryoma asked. "of course ~" momo said and grabbed his book filled bag. About two hours went on as ryoma and momo studied and made there homework.

Momo streched "nnnng, shall we stop now" he asked a bit sleepy. "yeah, good plan" ryoma replied "by the way, your parents are working all day right? Wanna stay over for dinner?" momo looked a bit suprised "you can cook? How?" ryoma smiled "i live on my own afterall" "sure then!" momo said while smiling the most adorible and innocent smile. Ryoma felt as he was getting red again, so he jumped up an pretty much ran to the kitchen. When he was there he got all the ingredients for beef curry and washed his hands "dang, why is he so cute" he quilty said to himself. Momo peeked around the corner "did you say something?" he asked "n-no "ryoma said while quickly looking away. Momo walked towards ryoma and lightly touched ryoma's arm. "are you okay? You are all red….Do you have a fever!?" ryoma shook his head "n-no i'm fine" Momo looked at him a bit odd. "if you say so…BTW can i help with something?"ryoma looked relieved, he was glad they could start a new subject. "yeah could you wash the rice please?" everything seemed to be going normal again. When dinner was ready they both took a plate and ploffed down onto the couch, in front of the tv. They talked and laughed and just had fun untill momo spilled some food on his chest. "ahh, this one was new" momo pouted and stood up to get a tissue but ryoma grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch. "it's okay, i'll clean it for you"he wispered in momo's right ear. He started licking momo's shirt. "r-ryoma-chi!? Kya!" he said as ryoma moved up to lick momo's neck. "ryoma"he moaned. Ryoma looked momo in the eyes. "yea momo" momo kissed ryoma and hugged him "not here…" momo said in his ear. Ryoma grinned and picked momo up and carried him like a princess to his bed. He layed momo down. He kissed him long and gentle. Momo kissed him back, but as he noticed before it was a bit clumsy. "momo, is it your First time?" ryoma asked when he pulled back. "wh-wha? Ehh, yeah" momo said blushing intensly and avoiding eye-contact. "mhmmm, i see…. Then i'll try to be carefull but i don't know if i'll be able to control myself" he said while grinning. Ryoma started to kiss the crimson red moaning momo and began to remove momo's pants and shirt. Momo was now lying on the bed in his bunny undies. Ryoma smiled at him. "i still can't believe we're doing this" he said. Momo looked away shyly "we don't have if you don't wanna" ryoma said. Momo looked back at him with a pouting face. "baka! I never said that" he said. "yea yea, i know" ryoma said and started sucking and licking momo's nipples. Momo moaned loud because of the sudden feeling in his chest. "ahh, momo you got hard already" ryoma said with a divelish smile. 'That makes him even hotter than normal' momo thought and moaned as ryoma grabbed "it" "n-no…" momo moaned. "no?"ryoma asked worrying he might have overdone it. "y-yeah… i can't be the only one feeling good" he said pouting. "then…. Should we start then" ryoma said while bowing over momo, putting his hands beside momo's head. He slowly went in but stopped for a bit, for momo to get used to it. momo whimpered and moaned softly. "r-ryoma, you can move again…" ryoma nodded and went deeper until he was completely in. Momo moaned loudly. Ryoma started moving faster and faster. "ryoma"momo moaned "harder!" ryoma happily fullfilled momo's wishes. Ryoma trusted harder and harder and started nibbling on momo's neck wich coused even more and louder moans. Ryoma suddenly pulled out and turned momo around with his face down. "ryom-" momo started but stopped as ryoma came back again suddenly and screamed a loud felt how ryoma swelled up inside him. Ryoma hugged him and wispered in his ear "i'm comming momo…" "me-me too!" momo moaned in reply. Ryoma in creased the speed a little more and then came in momo, momo came soon after.

They lied in bed togheter. Momo curled up lying on ryoma's big chest. Momo looked up. He sat up and kissed ryoma on the forehead "ryoma-chi?" "mhm?" ryoma replied. Momo lay back down and mumbled "i love you" ryoma hugged him "i love you too…"

A.N A.N A.N

I remind you all that this story is written by: melow-bunni on DA. Trough she wrote it i type dit and thuss i must remind you i've dyslexia. Let me know if you find any mistakes. Also i will let melow-bunny know of all your reviews so feel free to R&R.


End file.
